1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technologies related to angle control and automatic parking, and more particularly to an angle control method and apparatus for improving angle control quality so as to make the movement of a steering handle smooth, and an automatic parking system using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional angle control apparatus receives an input of a reference angle at each predetermined reference angle input period from a specific electronic control unit (hereinafter to be referred to as “ECU”), such as an automatic parking ECU, and conducts angle control at each predetermined control period, using the input reference angle.
At this time, since the control period for conducting angle control (e.g., 1 msec) is much shorter than the reference angle input period for receiving the input of a reference angle, the conventional angle control device suffers from a phenomenon that motor current is rapidly fluctuated in the vicinity of the reference angle input time while the angle control is being conducted by estimating the reference angle which is input much slower than the control period. If the motor current is rapidly fluctuated like this, there is a problem in that the motor is highly vibrated. Due to this, there is a problem in that the control quality is deteriorated, and hence the movement of a steering handle is not smooth, which increases a driver's dissatisfaction.